Settlement
by CoBaLwAtEr
Summary: Ichigo's gone crazy since he heard Renji talked about dating Rukia and Renji had never had the guts to take the lessons from a dating pocketbook until Tatsuki came to help and get rid of Rukia from Ichigo's side...TATSUxICHIxRENJIxRUK..R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH…. but I wish I do! Though it's better for them to make it instead of me…I would have made a love/ comedy more out of it…but fortunately…I'm not the owner…..XP...Dattebayo's version is infinitely way better…

* * *

One afternoon, the orange haired boy was sitting and alternately lies down on his bed. It was a typical boring weekend with nothing to do…often times, fighting off hollows is off from their" what to do" lists. Though, it didn't stop them from living the way humans should do…so Ichigo here was restless, thinking something in his mind that he himself even doesn't know what it is.

His head and body moved from sideways, facing himself to his shelf. He saw some papers and scribbled notebooks which he was used to do during class hours when it gets him to super boring times. He stood as a lazy person and dragged his feet near those papers and scratched his lower back. His interests of looking back at his scribbles are somewhat "the only thing he could do that's fun". So, he scanned page by page, his eyeballs almost drooped until he yawned as large as he could for that day. As he went to a page of his notebook where Rukia's bunny scribbles were drawn, his eyes got its attention. Those bunny drawings that looked like bears, those bunny vandals that looked like dogs, those bunny smiles that always changed Ichigo's view on Rukia on the other hand, it made Ichigo himself think about two days ago, as the fuku-taichou, Renji asked him what dating is all about…

"THE HELL I KNOW ABOUT DATING?!" Ichigo exclaimed right in the crowd. Obviously, people would start looking at them and whispering about things like "these boys hadn't dated?!" or "are they gay? Are they dating?!"

"shhh! Don't shout!" the weird browed punk had gone embarrassed "I just asked if you had any experience about it…it's nothing but to have some tips"

Glaring a lot, Ichigo wondered why the sudden topic about dating…does Renji has an eye on someone? If he has…who could it be? Okay, Ichigo's fifteen years old, it's the age where he should gotten interest in these things, though, Ichigo's not that kind yet he had no experience at it at all! Why would Renji bother to ask him… Ichigo may be the worse guy to give some advices because he's been concentrating on "protect friends", "I want power", "damn I'm weak" and such… at the same time, Renji is "I dunno" age…he's been living for years, he's a geezer if he would be living like a human now… and the hell he didn't know about dating?!

"yeah…right" Renji sneered "you would not have done it… of course! Why would I think of getting tips from you…I must be crazy! Advices from a delinquent are worse than getting advices from anyone!"

Ichigo grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him "let's go this way" he sarcastically said it. Not that Renji insulted him about not having an experience on dating even once but instead Renji hurt Ichigo's very nature of being a delinquent. Ichigo's not the kind that everybody pictures… a tough, bad, insensitive delinquent yet a soft, caring one. Anyways…Ichigo is Ichigo..

The dandelion flower led the strawberry top to a store where "how to date books" are sold.

Renji stared at the short pocketbook that he was holding which says "**FOR DUMBHEADS DATING EXPRESS**" of course…dumbhead dating express, any dumbheads would pick this one. Twitching eyes, distorted smile…there's nothing to say more on Renji

"DUMBHEAD?!" he pointed on the word

"It's perfect for you" Ichigo crossed his arms and smirked annoyingly at him.

"I'm going to kill you…"

"If you want the other kinds" Ichigo gave the thumb on the other books behind him "then you gotta pay them unfortunately…and that's the only pocketbook that's cheap…"

Strawberry top boy pulled out coins from his pocket and started to count it then gave a large sigh…

Forgotten to ask, Ichigo noticed Renji's sudden change of attitude "oh…who are you planning to have a da-----"

Renji covered his mouth to avoid rumors and stuff… but still, it feels to him that someone was following him which the fact is no one is following him.

"You gotta keep it as a secret…"

Ichigo pulled the hand away to speak "what would I get from telling it…?"

The fuku-taichou just glared at him "you delinquent" and then walked away without a word. Of course, it was rude for Ichigo…and I don't doubt it. "Okay!..Okay! I won't tell! I won't tell" dying of curiosity, Ichigo placed his whole arm around Renji's shoulders and then begged to tell him.

Renji's head tilted away from his buddy beside him and rolled his eyes back towards him…"I trust you on this…" he covered Ichigo's ear near him using his hand and whispered

"Rukia…"

* * *

R.N.: how was it? Want more? Then R&R! they are my inspirationsXD 


	2. Ichigo's sudden view on Rukia

That raven colored hair, grape like eyes, cheeks as soft as peaches and a smile never like anyone's. The way she talks seriously and the way she would act at carefree times. She turned her petite body wearing her usual sea blue dress that looked so simple yet better. She tilted her head following her gentle face…

"Ichigo!Ichigo!" that very voice that made me wake up at times when I am down and whenever I'm not into myself… Rukia…

Rukia slapped Ichigo's face full of admiration and out from his "from nowhere" dreams "stop walking while you space out, you might hit someone" Rukia never cared if ever Ichigo bumped on a pole, she would usually scold him for being blind and absent minded… but she would care if Ichigo would bump a person… and the same thing, scold him for being blind and absent minded. It's not her fault…though

Confused on what he was thinking, Ichigo again slapped his own face and again. The girl in front of him raised a brow and weirdly smirked "okay…" she ran to the top of the hill-like road and turned back again with a smile "C'mon, Ichigo! Those Chapirri soft toys might go sold out!"

Ahh… Chapirri, that bunny that Rukia always adored was on air just a while ago in the commercials. As soon as Rukia saw it, with those glittering colors and cute ways to get people's interests, she then asked Ichigo to go with her to buy it. The carrot top normally hates to go with avid bunny girl, of course, at first, he refused but then Rukia had gone spoiled that she threatened him on shooting fireballs in his room. There's no other choice, then…

Already in the middle of the city, they rode a train and a bus to get to the right place. Rukia ran from store to store to see where it was sold. She had gone for about seven stores, at the least, Rukia started to tire from that enthusiastic energy of hers. Ichigo noticed this and decided to go to a cafeteria of the place. They waited by the counter and Rukia was expecting chapirri in the menu until it was their turn to order. As Rukia saw this machine that gives off some light brown snow-like things, she forgot what they were suppose to buy…yet instead went to Ichigo…

"Ichigo… is that thing dangerous?" she pointed and glared at it

"sheesh…I thought bunnies were roaming in your head now" he then ordered a cup of frozen coke.

The black haired girl sneered away from him, 'I don't only think bunnies every time..' she thought. The counter guy moved beside the machine that Rukia was asking about and it got Rukia's attention. The guy placed a cup below the lever and a tube thing where that ice-like thing goes out, he pulled it down then the frozen coke came out to the cup.

Rukia backed up, as Ichigo noticed this; he smirked and rolled his eyes away from the hilarious scene. Bringing Rukia outside is like bringing a caveman in the future, he thought.

The counter guy moved infront of Rukia and stretched his hand to give the order and a red straw with it. She surprisingly glared and had double thoughts if ever she would take it or not…anyways, she thinks that it's dangerous. The guy smirked as Rukia held it lightly and received Ichigo's payment "what a cute girlfriend you have there"

Ichigo stopped and looked as if there's something wrong…it feels awkward "she---she is not…" he looked at Rukia who was slowly trying to taste the frozen coke. He didn't finish his sentence because it might misunderstood Rukia but instead "..whatever" the orange haired boy got his change and went out of the cafeteria.

They were standing just right in front of the cafeteria. Ichigo stretched…

"hmm… this is delicious, Ichigo" Rukia sipped and sipped "you should try it"

"ahehe…I've tried it a couple of times, no thanks, you enjoy that yourself"

The small girl just turned her eyes and was trying to make Ichigo envious or somewhat make him feel regrettable that he didn't buy one for himself. Because of the soft coolness of her drink, Rukia sipped a big one then she dropped the drink and froze.

"aarrgggh!!" she sat down, holding her head in pain.

"wha-what's wrong?!" he bent down "what happened?!"

"I-I dunno… I just got this sudden headache…ouch…I should have known better that it **IS** dangerous…owww"

The boy beside her just laughed rudely…not having to care Rukia is in pain.

"damn you…you planned this to me, right?"

Ichigo helped her walk to the bench near them to rest for a bit "you should not have sipped too much…that drink is made mostly of ice, you know"

"yea..I know" she slowly sat back and rested.

Ichigo glanced at her again and again. It seems that her brain freeze had dozed off and also… there was a purpose why they went all the way to the city…right? And why the hell are they resting here!? Ichigo wants to go home and—and do something! The dandelion turned to Rukia to tell her that they should buy Chapirri so that they would go home straight.

Caught in Rukia's innocent face, her eyes closed, her cheeks rested on her left shoulder, and red cheeks, Ichigo can't go on and disturb her…but it made him wonder, Rukia can go to sleep in just seconds?! Almost sunset, he tried to carry Rukia behind his back, and seemingly it worked without waking her up. Her head rests near on Ichi's face and arms dangling on his shoulders. Rukia's body is as light as a feather for Ichigo, so he can walk freely without getting exhausted.

Ichigo finally then found the store where those Chapirri stuffed toys are sold. Different kinds of bunnies hanging at each corner of the store, different varieties of items, different sizes…Ichigo wasn't able to know what was that bunny like in the commercial…and if ever Rukia wakes up, and sees these bunnies,Ichigo thought up that she would want all! It shivered him and turned away, pretending that he had not seen the store…Ichigo went back home with Rukia behind him sleeping like a doll…

That cute face as small as she, those round eyes that always catches my attention, her petite light body, so fragile and fair. The way she smiled earlier at me, was just like the way I want. Her small hands, her voice, her soft skin, her everything….

BANG Ichigo bumped on a pole for being so blind and absent minded..XD

* * *

R.N.: c'mon! you want more right?...R&R!XD 


End file.
